Abejas, Lecciones, Kamasutra
by Nickte
Summary: La vida sexual y amorosa de Estados Unidos, Alfred F. Jones, se resumía a Inglaterra, Arthur Kirkland.


**Autora:** Nickte

**Pairing:** En este capítulo no hay. En los que siguen sí. Se entenderá porqué.

**Advertencias:** Yaoi. Lime. Educación sexual (?). Raro y extraño. Todo está centrado por motivos estéticos. Me gusta como luce, si es molesto no era la intención.

**Notas:** Porque estaba presente cuando el hermano menor de una amiga hizo la pregunta, y todos nos miramos cómplices ;D

Menciones de USA chibi, colonia y revolucionario. **–No shota-.**

_Las abejas son muchas veces la solución._

* * *

><p><strong>Abejas, lecciones, Kamasutra. <strong>

_La vida sexual (y amorosa) de Estados Unidos, Alfred F. Jonnes se resumía a Inglaterra, Arthur Kirkland._

* * *

><p><em><strong> ~Abejas~<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

La vida sexual no empieza cuando se tienen por primera vez relaciones, ni con los sueños húmedos, tampoco con el primer beso.

Se empieza cuando ocurre _eso_.

_Eso_ que incomoda y dificulta a quienes se encuentran en el momento que ocurre y no se puede escapar. _Eso _de lo que nunca desean que suceda y rehuyen el tema, pero también quieren que ocurra ya para acabar con las ansías y evitar consecuencias.

_Eso_ que sucede tarde o temprano y que para la mayoría es muy pronto. Demasiado temprano.

_Eso_ con lo que lidian la mitad de las personas y la otra mitad sabe, pero no quieren decir (con sus excepciones raras –como Francia-) o que preguntan para saber y cuando tienen la respuesta, se dan cuenta de que no querían saber, pero volverían a hacerlo.

_Eso _con lo que Inglaterra, Imperio Británico se está enfrentando por causa de su colonia, pequeño hermano, Alfred

…

"_¿De dónde vienen los bebes Ingwaterra?"_

_Eso _la pregunta que cualquier niño y a veces no tan niños, quiere saber y que los padres, tutores, hermanos mayores, vecinos piden que no ocurra y fingir que no existe.

Lástima que ellos también hicieron lo mismo y de esa forma se repite el ciclo:

_La reproducción humana_

La interrogante infantil

Y la versión de su elección.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ocurre que a Inglaterra le contaron bastantes versiones, unas más traumantes que otras, cortesía de sus hermanos y la estúpida rana. También conoce la oficial y la real.

Incluso la práctica bastante cuando está de pirata y cuando no también, sin la reproducción claro.

Pero, no va a explicarle a su hermanito como es la que tiene reproducción y la que no, es más, no piensa decírselo nunca. Y va impedir que ocurra.

[Como sus promesas con abstenerse del ron, no lo cumplirá, sólo que todavía no lo sabe].

Considera decirle a Alfred la de Noruega

"_Con magia"_

No está mintiendo, totalmente. Se necesita un tipo de magia para concebir. Tras pensarlo un poco, la desecha.

Alfred es capaz de querer "hacer magia" para tener un hermanito, olvidando que está Canadá o pidiéndole a Arthur que es mago le enseñe.

Y definitivamente no.

La de Dinamarca es una reverenda estupidez, aunque efectiva.

No.

La de la rana fue eliminada antes de siquiera pasarle por la mente.

Y si no fuera por las cicatrices mentales, imposibles de borrar, le contaría la de sus hermanos, en especial la de Escocia.

No tendría de que preocuparse, Alfred nunca intentaría tener un bebe ni [otro] hermanito, se mantendría puro e inocente como ahora y evitaría que su hermano menor fuera corrompido y dañado por alguien.

Después de mucho meditar Inglaterra sabe lo que tiene que hacer.

—¿Al, por qué quieres saber de dónde vienen los bebes?

En la sala, sentados cómodamente en el sillón, Inglaterra escoge el momento perfecto para poner en marcha su plan

Voltear la situación

Decir que la colonia se sorprende, es poco. Como su hermano lo ha evitado y no quiso hablar del tema, pensó que tal vez, se había molestado. Pero no fue así. Se alegra, por fin sabrá como vienen los bebés.

— ¡Para tener uno cuando sea grande, como tú! — Exclamó feliz.

El té se le agolpó en la garganta casi ahogándolo. Después de darse unos golpes en el pecho y recobrar la compostura averiguo de donde procedió la duda de Alfred. Hacía poco la yegua del establo había dado a luz y al mes también la cocinera que trabajaba en la casa, incrementando la curiosidad del niño, qué no entendía como había aparecido de pronto un caballito y un bebé de la nada.

Arthur sopesó sus opciones y tomó una decisión.

_Decirle la verdad_

…

El primer contacto de Estados Unidos con la sexualidad fue cuando Inglaterra le explico que lo bebés no venían del wine bastard ni de las coles.

Los bebes se hacían como las abejas cuando picaban una flor.

Explicación que no entendió.

_distorsionada_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

Tenía ocho años humanos cuando lo supo.

No todos podían hacer bebés.

Y como la primera vez, preguntó a Inglaterra.

Y pasó lo mismo. Su hermano lo pensó y después le explico.

Estados Unidos aprendió que hay personas como las abejas y flores que no combinaban entre sí, por lo que no había bebés.

También guardo su idea:

Que a veces las abejas no picaban bien y por eso las flores no tenían semillitas.

Y esa teoría no estaba errónea.

Aparentaba doce años cuando se animó a preguntar

—¿Hay abejas que no les gusten las flores?

Arthur volvió a atragantarse con el té y pensó que si el niño sabía o había visto algo inapropiado en la casa o fuera de ella.

Cual fuera la respuesta tomaría las precauciones para asegurarse que nunca pasara otra vez.

.

Alfred supo que hay abejas que quieren a otras abejas; abejas que le gustan las flores; abejas que flores y abejas le atraen por igual y flores raras que son felices cuando dos abejas se quieren.

Lo último le pareció extraño.

Tiempo después, mucho después, conoció a Hungría, una flor que no sólo le gustaban que dos abejas se amarán, también buscaba que picaran.

Había crecido en ausencia de su hermano. Ahora era un adolescente entre 14 y 15 años

Y las abejas y flores nunca fueron tan confusas.

Ni tan presentes.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Esta vez no preguntó. Inglaterra se lo contó.

Había abejas y flores que tenían semillas.

Abejas y flores que no podían hacer semillas.

Y Abejas que no les gustaba las flores, pero tenían semillas.

Abejas que estaban con abejas, pero lo ocultaban. Las abejas sólo pueden estar con flores, no con otras abejas.

Abejas solas, sin flores ni otras abejas

Cuando Arthur se fue nuevamente, Alfred se preguntó que abeja era él.

Le pareció que de las abejas solitarias.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Esta vez no era sobre las abejas, pero Inglaterra se lo explicó así.

No todas las abejas eran iguales.

Las abejas se regían por niveles:

Obreras. Zánganos. Quiénes servían a la más alta:

La Reina

.

Cuando la Independencia terminó Estados Unidos se dio cuenta de algo que ya sabía desde hacía mucho pero no había reparado.

_El panal era Gran Bretaña._

_Las colonias y territorios bajo su poder eran los zánganos y las abejas obreras._

_Estados Unidos fue la favorita, pero seguía siendo una abeja obrera._

_Inglaterra fue siempre la reina, la que gobernaba a otros. _

_Y él sólo había abandonado el panal_

_._

_Pero se convertiría en un panal más fuerte que el del Imperio Británico._

_Porqué había aprendido bien la lección de las abejas y flores._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas: <strong>Ese fic se divide en tres partes como lo indica el título. Cada parte es sobre el tema y se relaciona con el anterior. El siguiente _Lecciones _será sobre como Alfred aprendió sobre el amor, el último _Kamasutra_ pondrá en práctica su conocimiento ;-)

Luego subiré uno de Pierre/Gilbird, sí el ave mensajera de Francia con el awesome pollito de Prusia. Lo dicho, estoy cracky.

.

_¿Qué versión les contaron a ustedes?_

_._

Pd: Al hermanito mi amiga le respondió que se compran por Ebay XD


End file.
